


Close

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Anti Scott, Anti Young, F/M, My first RushBelle fic!, Rushbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from the alien spaceship, neither Rush nor Belle trust Young anymore.<br/>When the colonel discovers that Rush has a tracking device in his chest, Belle is ready to do anything protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> My first RushBelle fic! I have recently started watching SGU, and I love Rush so much. I think that man really needs Belle by his side, because I have barely started s2 and he's already been though too much pain for my liking.  
> So, in this AU Belle is one of the many people stranded on Destiny, and it's Belle, not Chloe, that is kidnapped by the aliens who took Rush.  
> I hope you'll like this!

Belle can barely contain her rage as she follows Scott down the corridors of the Destiny. Part of her just wants to grab something and smack him in the head, but there’s also TJ with him and they have guns and military training, while she only has her fury. So she takes deep breaths and tries to contain the rage, the contempt, the disappointment. Finally, they reach the new control room.

And that’s when she sees Young pointing a gun at Rush.

Belle sees red. She’s already mourned Rush once because of Young and she’ll die before she allows him to hurt Rush ever again. She’s already storming past Scott and TJ when Young lowers his gun. Matthew grabs her arm and Belle doesn’t slap him in the face only because she’s too busy checking that Young doesn’t try anything really stupid. 

“Wait! He’s a transmitter implanted in his chest, that’s how they’ve been following us. Even if we survive until the next jump, they’ll just track us again”, Eli blurts out, and suddenly Belle wants to contact the aliens to ask them if they’d be interested in experimenting on him too. 

“TJ, take care of it”.

The possible meaning of that “take care” scares Belle.

“What?”, she asks, at the same time as TJ does. Rush’s gaze flickers at Belle for a moment, and only then he seems to realize she’s in the room too. 

“Cut it out”. Young orders, and Belle feels her blood run cold. 

“I can't just go digging around in his chest…” TJ objects, and if Belle weren’t so worried she’d feel grateful to the other woman. She’s afraid, terribly afraid for the life of the man who just a bunch of days before risked everything to save her, so she does something really, really impulsive, and possibly a bit stupid. 

“I’ve got the device too”, she says. 

It’s a lie, a blatant lie that they could easily demonstrate as such, but she has to try, because she has no doubt that Young would happily let Greer dig into Rush’s chest with a knife for all he cares. She, however, is a whole different matter, because unlike Rush she’s beloved by most of their crew, and she feels Young would get through a bit more of trouble if she were to be mysteriously found dead. 

“No, she doesn’t”. She was expecting her lie not to be easily believed, but she was not expecting Rush to be the one who calls her out on it.

“Yes, I do. You shouldn’t try to protect _me_ ”. She glares at him, hoping that he’ll get the hint, but obviously he is as stubborn as always. 

“I swear that she doesn’t. I know that for sure”.

“You told me that she doesn’t have a surgical scar, right?”, Eli asks Rush, and Belle has to admit defeat. She still isn’t going to let them cut Rush open like a turkey, though. 

“Ok, I don’t have a tracker, but you still can’t just rip it out of his chest; they put it next to his heart, you’re going to kill him!”

“And if we don’t cut it out the aliens will keep tracking us down every time we drop out of FTL, and the whole crew will be in extreme danger”, Young replies.

Belle laughs bitterly at him.

“Yes, because you’re _so_ worried about the sake of the crew, so much that you left the one scientist who actually has a basic understanding of what’s going on here on a desert planet to die, and all because you have a personal grudge against him!”.

Despite the situation, it feels so good to finally let out the rage and the disgust she’s been feeling towards Young since the day he emerged from the Stargate alone. 

“Look at yourself, ordering your little soldiers around and telling them to point guns at your own crew because people were so sick of your dictatorship that they tried to take action against it. I’ll die before I let a man like you decide about Nicholas’ life”. 

“Belle, I think you need to calm down”, Scott says as he tries to grab her arm again, and she steps  away from him. 

“Touch me, and it will be _you_ that TJ needs to operate”. Everybody is looking at her, some shocked, Wray almost amused, Young piqued. 

“TJ, we need to take that device out of Rush’s chest, and if you need to sedate French to do it, then bloody do it”.

Belle backs away hastily from the three militaries, ready to put up a fight, when Rush’s voice reaches her ears.

“It doesn’t matter if she sedates her or not, she’s not qualified for this!”.

The fear is blatant in his voice, and all Belle can think is that it isn’t fair, that he didn’t deserve any of this, and that it’s all Young’s fault. 

“We'll use the Stones. We'll get someone who is…”. Sure, the Stones, also known as the creepiest means of communication ever, that would give Young the perfect chance to pretend that it’s actually an expert in Greer’s body the one who’s cutting open Rush’s chest. Brilliant. 

“We're not equipped for this; are you crazy? This is insane!”. Belle wants to stop all of this, to protect Rush and shield him from all of his fears, because the panic in his voice is killing her. 

Young gets nearer to Rush and she’s ready to do something ever crazier than what she already did if he makes even the faintest suspicious movement. 

“You know…that we've got to get that transmitter out”.

And even though Belle would never admit it, she knows it too. 

“Sir…I don't recommend giving up any military personnel at this particular moment”, here’s another absolutely unnecessary and insensitive observation from Matthew Dumb Scott. Sure, let’s worry about how many men you have pointing guns at your crew while you are discussing about a life-threatening surgery. His observation, however, gives Belle another idea.

“I'll do it”. She doesn’t want it to be done, but if it has to happen at least she’ll be sure that the Stones are actually being used, and she’ll feel like she’s helping Nicholas somehow. “I’ll use to Stones to trade places with a qualified doctor. And I also want to be the one to contact Earth to communicate our needs.”

“You’re not an authority on this ship, it’s not up to you to report our situation and ask for assistance”, replied Young.

“Then let Wray do it. She’s the civilian authority, and we’re asking for a doctor, not for a military action”.

Forty five minutes later she is standing in the infirmary mere inches away from Rush, who is sitting on a makeshift surgical table. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be using the Stones?”, he asks weakly.

“I have to be in the Communication Stones room in fifteen minutes”.

The silence hangs heavy between them.

“Uhm, well… did they already tell you that TJ has managed to make an anesthetic out of the venom of the creature from the jungle planet?”

“Good. At least the extraction will be easier than when they put it in”.

It takes a few seconds for the meaning of his words to sink in, and when it does Belle gapes at him in horror. 

“What… You can’t really mean… You were _awake_ when they put it in?” 

When he nods, she feels she might vomit.

“Paralyzed but awake, yes. At least awake through most of it; I think I passed out at some point”.

She’s horrified beyond words, and all she can do is close what little distance is between them and hug him. He cautiously hugs her back, and as she holds onto him with all of her strength she can feel that he’s trembling slightly. How much more horror did he have to do through? She feels she can barely keep her sanity after being held prisoner by the aliens for a few hours, while he was in their hands for _days_. 

“Hey, you will be fine, ok? I promise”, she murmurs against his neck, and she can feel him nod. She doesn’t want the hug to end, doesn’t want to go and leave him alone in this cold room. Everything feels right when they’re in each other’s arms.

The sound of the infirmary doors sliding open prompts her to take a step back. 

“Belle, you need to go”, TJ looks at her in sympathy, and Belle steps away from Rush with one last reassuring glance. 

“Look”, TJ tells her before she leaves the room, “I don’t have anything personal against you or Rush, and you know it. We were friends until now, I hope this doesn’t mean that you’ll hate me from now on”. Belle stops to look at her. 

“I don’t hate you; I hate the fact that you’re one of them. And I know that one day I’ll manage to move past all of this and look at you as my friend TJ and not as the woman who is ok with Young keeping us all at gun point, but right now I can’t. I’m sorry”.

Belle walks away, smiling bitterly as she realizes that now she misses their first days on the Destiny.

When she comes back to her body she’s standing next to an unconscious Rush, her gloved hands covered in his blood. The connection has been severed and she panics, because now Rush’s life is more in jeopardy than ever.

In the chaos that follows, he starts to wake up, and the fear in his voice takes Belle out of her impasse.

“TJ, please. It’s up to you now. Just tell me what to do”.

The other woman nods, and Belle grits her teeth and keeps her hands steady as TJ works to save Nicholas’ life. Time seems to slow down, and when the device finally comes out Belle releases a breath she had not realized she’d been holding. 

She stays by Nicholas’ side once the surgery is over. She brings a chair next to his bed and waits, holding his hand and praying that he’ll wake up.

When he does, her name is the first thing that comes out of his lips.

“It’s okay, Nick, I’m here. The surgery went fine, just as I promised”. She hates herself for how her voices breaks, but she just can’t hold herself together anymore. 

“Nick?”, he asks, and she laughs because he’s the only one who could worry about a nickname after being on the verge of death.

“Do you mind if I call you like that?”

“No, it’s fine”.

She smiles at him, still holding his hand and stroking the palm with her thumb. 

“Good. Now get some rest, you just went through hell and back”.

“Belle?”

“Yes?”

“Why do you do all of this for me?”.

Belle freezes. The truth would be the easiest and simplest way to explain it, but does she really have to put him through more emotional stress now? She knows her feelings are one sided, but she also knows that she can’t lie, not to him.

“I think you know why”, it’s all she manages to say, and it’s enough. His gaze turns sad.

“Belle, I can’t-”, she stops him mid-sentence, because she already knows his answer, but she can’t bear to hear it. 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry, I should have shut up, you didn’t need this right now, I’ll just leave you alone…”.

He grabs her wrist weakly as she tries to walk away.

“Belle, wait”. She turns around, tears in her eyes.

“Would you mind… staying? There’s nothing you have to apologize for, and I think I owe you an explanation”. She sits down, and she feels so relieved that he still wants her company.

“You know that I care for you. A lot. But I… I just can’t feel that way about any woman anymore”, he takes a deep breath before going on, “I have lost my wife and I just can’t move on from what I felt with her. I’m sorry”.

Her heart breaks again for him, and she feels terribly stupid and selfish for forcing him to relive his trauma. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry for your loss and I thank you for trusting me enough to share this with me. Just know that I’ll always be by your side, in whatever form you’ll want me to be”.

He smiles at her, and Belle keeps holding his hand as the minutes tick by and he eventually drifts to sleep. 

Only then she allows a single tear to slide down her cheek. 


End file.
